Episode 4
The party has learnt that a lone survivor, of a merchant caravan which was attacked by goblins, has made his way to Wharram. With the towns militia occupied with spider attacks encroaching from the west, Paddy Grinlok has asked if the party is willing to look into the report and perhaps take care of the threat since it is the main trade route to Wharram. The party agreed and asked to speak to the survivor the next morning. With the party enjoying some of the Sleepy Hollow Inn's entertainment, they all eventually made their way up to their respective rooms for a nights rest. Taman was the first to wake up the next morning and as usual went through his morning exercise routine. Lilith made her way down shortly after and sat at their usual table watching Taman exercise outside for a while before Taman joined her. With the party all making their way down for breakfast, they planned their day. First stop would be the Tanglestrand home, which Zaren had arranged to have one more look through, to make sure that nothing important would be missed. Next they would head to the hunts master to speak to the survivor. With Cade only purchasing the most expensive items from the menu, the group finished their breakfast and headed out to the Tanglestrand's home. On reaching the home, they were greeted by the very friendly Tilly Tanglestrand who invited them in for tea and showed Zaren to the study. Zaren used some of his magic and located a magical item in the ceiling of the study, above the table. On closer inspection Zaren found that there seemed to be a square board which can be opened. He pointed it out to Nok-Nok, who ordered Cade to investigate it for traps. With Cade unable to find any traps he attempted to pry the ceiling open, but learnt that it seems to fit so snugly that his tools are not able to fit. The party called Tilly and asked if she knows how it opens and she immediately turned one of the desks legs which in turn cased the ceiling to open, dropping a bag onto the desk. Zaren spent some time studying the bag and and after a short while pointed out that it is quite a nice bag. Tilly explained that it used to be Jeffels traveling bag when he went out on his expeditions to find items to sell in the shop. Zaren asked Tilly if she has a need for the bag or if the he could have it and Tilly told him it's his to make with as he pleases. Lilith noticed that some of the belongings which were previously sold had been returned to where their empty places used to be the previous day. With Zaren happy that he has found everything, the party finished their tea and headed towards the hunts masters home. Taman lead the way to the hunts masters home and knocked on the door. Carden Noll answered the door and pointed the party to the infirmary where the survivor lay. They spoke to Sarah Brayon who was tending to the survivor. She explained that they had removed a arrow coated in poison and treated the poison, but that he is still very weak and in and out of consciousness. At this point the survivor shot up in his bed and grabbed for a nearby bucket, vomiting into it. The party took the opportunity to ask him some questions. He explained that he is a merchant name Perin Twofoot, traveling from New Port to Wharram, before heading back to Orlon. He explained that he has not been to Wharram for a few years, but usually comes by here to purchase some goods from Jeffels shop. Cade explained to him that Jeffel had passed away some two year back, to which the survivor seemed to react as if a old friend had passed. After a short moment, he explained that he was traveling with three others when they were attacked. Rowan Fenwick, a close friend and fellow trader. Jarin Brookes, guard and cook for the group. Fendral Crewe, guard and general maintenance. He explained that they were ambushed. The party learns that a net was shot over Perin and Rowan. Perin managed to get out under it but before he could get Rowan out, a arrow hit him in the shoulder and he decided to run. Perin also saw Jarin get hit by multiple arrows and Fendral was fighting off at least four goblins. The party learns the rough location where the caravan was attacked and about some of the cargo present on the carts. Nok-Nok produced a contract from his backpack and Perin agrees to pay the party 1000 gold pieces, should they recover any survivors and his cargo. Zaren asked Sarah if she could provide him with some of the antidote to the goblin poison. Instead of giving him some, she shares the recipe with him. Carden Noll supplies him with enough powdered ginseng to create two potions and Sarah explains to him where he can get some Rotroot. The last two ingredients is not hard to find, honey and a spirit base. The party briefly speaks to the hunts master, Radur Brayon and Cade informs him that he could use some of the spider poison should the militia manage to gather some. Radur agrees to gather some for him if possible. The party splits up with some heading to the stables to get some Rotroot and others heading to the inn to get some honey. Lilith manages to convince the stable hand, Peter Blane, to dig up the Rotroot they require and pays him a gold coin for his efforts. Taman arranges some horses for transport, before they head back to the inn. At the inn, Zaren buys some honey from Mary Grinlok. After the party regroups, they head to the stables to get the horses and head out of Wharram. Cade convinces Lilith to lend him Jeffel's journal. On their way to the location of the ambush, Cade spends some time reading the journal. After a full days travel, the party stops to make camp for the evening and Lilith asks for the journal back, explaining that she borrowed it from Zaren and is responsible for it. Cade hands the journal back to Lilith. While Nok-Nok and Taman sets up camp, Cade sets some alarms near the treeline. Zaren gathers some wood and starts to brew the antidotes based on the recipe. Taman joins him and makes some tea for the both of them. He hands a antidote to Taman and Nok-Nok, advising them how to apply it should he not be able to get to them in time, should they get poisoned in battle. With everyone heading to their tents to rest, Lilith and Cade take the first watch. Cade asks her if he can borrow the journal again and explains to her that he may be able to decipher the shorthand since it seems to be in a form of halfling, but specific to Jeffel. Lilith explains what she had learnt from the journal regarding the ancient abyssal rune on the bit of the key. She explains that the rune is from the school of abjuration. Cade pulls the key from his pocket and Lilith points to the rune she is talking about, touching it lightly. The rune lights up for a brief moment before fading again. Shocked they both look at the key and Cade touches the inscription which reacts in the same method. Following the pattern, Cade touches the runes on the bow of the key. Two of the runes start to glow faintly and the glow remains. They decide to inform the party the next morning of their findings. The evenings rest passes without any issues and Taman uses his watch to get through his morning exercise routine before Lilith wakes up and joins him for tea. Taman takes a moment to wake the rest of the party with a bash of weapon on shield. Cade lies in for another 15 minutes after which Taman decides to pull out his tent pens collapsing the tent on top of Cade. With everyone awake, Cade and Lilith explain what they learned from the key and show it to Zaren. Zaren takes a closer look at the key and using his magical abilities determine that the key has magical properties which can be used by the wielder of the key. He explains that there are multiple configurations to the runes which will allow for different magical properties available from the key. He decides to keep the key for now until he can determine the combinations. The party breaks camp and Cade retrieves his alarms. They head out towards there destination. Passing the fork to boulder pass, the party spots a fresh deer carcass. It seems to have been killed and eaten by wolves during the night. Nok-Nok advises the party that he did hear some wolves howling during the night. They continue to their destination. Later afternoon, they come across two trade carts just off the road. One has a dead horse still hitched to it and the other has been turned on its side. Taman dismounts and walks directly to the carts. Cade decides to be a bit more stealthy and heads to the tree line to attempt to flank the carts. Zaren sends Fellarr to flank wide and get a good look of the area. Nok-Nok and Lilith keep the horses under control while the rest scouts the area. Taman finds that the sacks he saw, toppled over from a distance, contains spices. While putting some of the spices back in the sacks and tying them back up again, Fellarr spots two goblins hiding just behind the cart. Fellarr immediately sends the image to Zaren who in tuns yells it out to Taman. Taman reacts by leaping over the cart and lading right next to both the goblins. He smashes the first ones head in immediately. The other seeing how easily his friend fell and being outnumbered, tries to run away. Zaren utters some magic words and the goblin falls limp on the ground, fast asleep. Taman and Nok-Nok tie the goblin up while the rest of the party makes their way to the carts. Some of the goods have been taken but Zaren sees a locked side panel on one of the carts. Cade unlocks it and they find a chest containing 1000 gold pieces and a small pouch filled with gems. Cade gets some snakes off the cart and manages to get one small vial of venom from them. The group decides to interrogate the goblin, who without hesitation answers all their questions. He points them in the direction of their camp and explains that there are at least eight more goblins including his boss, a goblin named Bixx. With a goblin to lead them, they pack the goods back in the carts and move the carts to a safe location away from the road. They untie the goblins legs and asks him to point the way to his camp. Previous episode: Episode 3 - Episode list: Campaign 1 - Next episode: Episode 5